


I Would Rather Die

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M, mental break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: They each had a choice to make- to go on or not. They both made their choice, certain it was the one to fix everything.





	I Would Rather Die

It was with abject horror that Aaron slowly, carefully, crept across the roof of the building. He wasn’t sure whether the impulse to move slowly was more to do with not startling the man walking along the ledge or because he wasn’t ready to believe this was even happening.

Spencer seemed unaware of Aaron’s approach as he muttered and rambled to himself, pacing along the edge wall.

Aaron had realized earlier, with some degree of self-anger, that the warning signs had been happening for months, signs they had all brushed aside as nothing. He was certain this wasn’t a mental break though, this was the culmination of a man fully aware of what his future held and who was taking proactive charge of the outcome.

Spencer whirled, aiming a gun Aaron hadn’t realized he had on him at Aaron. “Leave.”

“I can’t.”

“Then I’ll kill you too, because you will not be stopping me.”

“Spencer…” All of his crisis negotiation skills had long gone out the window. “Please.”

“I would rather DIE! I would rather die than descend into the madness I know is coming!”

“And I would rather die than live a minute of the rest of my life without you. Even with what is to come. I would take that over the pain of being without you even for a moment.”

The younger man’s hand tensed. “Then I guess we’ve both made our choice.”


End file.
